onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Moon
The Ancient Moon is one ofthe four main worlds in Onverse. It was the third world to be released. This area is located on the Hub's and Volcano Island's planet according to the old 'World' map. Xenshai Spaceport Xenshai Spaceport '''is the main area on the Ancient Moon Map and default point, which means, every POI (Point of Interest) with a mistake or which does not exist, will take you to this area. You may also open the map select the big star with a circle around it. It is the shopping area for Ancient Moon, you can buy futuristic clothes, futuristic furniture, alien pets, or some cool looking but very rare plants! And if you can find it, the Uber Zapper is in that area to! You can buy the Uber Zapper with Cash Coins! The Uber Zapper lets you zap, rocks, insects, garbage cans, dumpsters, butterflies, crystals, and much more! It is all the Level 3 Tools. The Hammer, The Net, and the shovel in one! One zap and you will find your avatar staring at Player Points in an instant! There are four stores in the Spaceport, which are the only in the area. Techtronics It is a store meant to sell the latest piece of technology, from televisions and computers to headphones and Tesla Coil engines. During Onverse's early days, it used to be placed on the Hub, but when Ancient Moon was released it was moved there. This is one of the two stores on Ancient Moon with a special second floor where a special item is found. In this case, the Uber Zapper. ZeroG This store exclusively sells Space Age-themed furniture pieces. It is placed between Techtronics and Greenery. Luna Nova Selling clothing items and accessories, it is like Threadz's varition. All the clothing sold there has a futuristic style. Moon Scape Nursery At this store you can get the most futuristic looking plant life out there. The Temple Of Suul The Temple of Suul area is located to the top right of you when you have the Map open. Click to it and you will be teleported to the Massive Temple of Suul! The Temple of Suul is a huge Pyramid like structure that has a maze inside of it! Get through the maze by smashing certain walls down with either your Level 1, Level 2, or Level 3 Hammers, or you can use the Uber Zapper! Once you have completed the whole maze, and it is very hard if you don't know where to go, you will find yourself in a very large room. This room is called The Throne Room! To get to the other side of the Throne Room you need to have 2 other players with you. You have to jump platforms, one by one, and you must work in a team, or you won't be successful and get to the other side! Once you do reach the other side you can purchase the Scanner. This Item is free and with it you can Scan ancient ruins and get Player Points (PP) for it. You than have to go to the tail of the Alien and run straight into the wall from the Tail of the Alien (behind the huge green alien). This will lead you to '''The Gold Room! '''When you are in there, you have to still work as a team with your 2 friends to climb all the way up by jumping platforms. There is a middle, an alien side, and a non-alien side (easiest way to explain it). Stay on your side, and jump when you have to. Once you reach the top you walk/run into the Teleportation Station where you are zapped to '''The Cave! The Cave is the last room before you reach the Chieftain Staff! The Chieftain Staff is a stick that you can hold in your hands. Having the Chieftain Staff enables you to skip any levels in the temple at the top right corner of the Temple of Suul and teleport right into the mazes, throne room, golden room, or the cave by using the Teleporting Station to the right of the Temple Of Suul top. You can also skip the levels by obtaining red or blue scrolls from the Steampunk chest in Trials of Ancients. You can find a tutorial of the Temple of Suul here. Player Point Hunting You can go hunting for player points all over the Anicent Moon by teleporting to one of the spots in the Ancient Moon. You might catch, Jumping Boogabi Eyes with your net, digging space crystals with your shovel and breaking different types of plants with your hammer. These can all be captured with Level 1, 2, and 3 tools. Category:World Category:Ancient Moon Category:Temple of Suul